PROJECT SUMMARY The Community Engagement (CE) Core's overarching goal is to close the gap between HIV prevention science and practice, domestically and internationally, in order to support the mission of CAPS, further the implementation of the National HIV/AIDS Strategy, and meet the objectives outlined in UNAIDS 90-90-90. Recent innovations in HIV prevention have not yet reached their full potential to help end the HIV epidemic, especially among disproportionately burdened populations. A key factor to closing the gap between research and practice is community engagement. The CE process allows scientists to share HIV prevention research with the community and communities to share their own wisdom and experiences to help guide the science. CE practices may especially influence the ability to reduce disparities in HIV, as they can help build trust with communities and enhance communication between researchers and community members?especially with communities that have been historically distrustful of research. The aims of the Core are to (1) facilitate domestic and international communities' access to and use of CAPS' HIV prevention research; (2) support CAPS scientists' use of community expertise; and (3) support domestic and international community-engaged research that is participatory, cooperative, collaborative, sustainable, and equitable. The CE core will facilitate the Center's mission to end the HIV epidemic and associated health and social disparities by bringing community voices and perspectives into HIV prevention research and improving the dissemination of HIV prevention science into the community?especially into communities disproportionately impacted by HIV. The core will support the effective translation of research into practice and will facilitate linkages and connection between the community and CAPS scientists. The core will continue to innovate and build on its strong record of support for community-engaged research, reflecting its commitment to bidirectional approaches involving exchange between CAPS and communities, while also expanding its focus on enhanced and innovative approaches to promote the new treatment and prevention technologies that have been developed and need to be implemented.